Bring me to life
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Seto ha descuidado su vida, su familia y su salud debido al trabajo, ahora, cuando enfrenta a la muerte cara a cara, se da cuenta de que hay una sola persona que puede sacarlo de aquella oscuridad. SxY Oneshot. Songfic.


**Bring me to life.  
Capítulo único.  
Songfic.**

Llovía en el centro de Ciudad Dominó, en una tarde como cualquier otra, en la que los transeuntes corrían, bajo el aguacero, para resguardarse en los centros comerciales, o edificios que ofrecieran una fachada con techo, una de esas personas era una figura menuda y muy baja de estatura, Yugi Moto había atravesado corriendo la avenida, cubriéndose con las manos la cabeza, para irse a refugiar, como un montón de personas más, al edficio más cercano y más grande de la ciudad.

Yugi entró al edificio, se frotó los brazos buscando darse algo de calor, y miró alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar más o menos conocido para él: el edificio de Kaiba Corp. Yugi abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de verse en ese lugar, hacia ya muchos años que no veía a Seto en persona, tantos que había olvidado cómo lucia su vieja compañía, con dos grandes puertas de vidrio, que se abrían con tan sólo pararse frente a ellas, sillones cómodos forrados de color rojo y en la recepción dos señoritas muy lindas, que atendían los teléfonos amablemente.

Yugi entonces, se decidió por hacer una cosa muy descabellada. A pesar de estar empapado de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que su pantalón de mezclilla chorreaba agua, al igual que su cabello, decidió que debía hablar con Seto. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo entendía, sólo supo que momentos después se encontraba frente a una de las señoritas que atendían el teléfono, y que ésta, al reconocerlo, le dio un codazo a su compañera, que volteó a verla entre embobada y maravillada, para terminar con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Ehm... hola, quisiera hablar con el Sr. Seto Kaiba ¿podría ser posible? Mi nombre es Yugi Moto" pidió Yugi amablemente, esbozando una sonrisa tímida, típica de él. "Un momento, señor, revisaré si está disponible" comentó una de ellas, lanzándole una mirada coqueta al muchacho, que no se dio cuenta de nada por estar más ocupado mirando hacia afuera, donde la lluvia seguía sin amainar. "¿Qué sucede?" se oyó la voz de Seto por el altavoz del teléfono, logrando sobresaltar a Yugi, que había olvidado por completo la voz de Seto, después de seis años de no haberlo visto. "Señor, perdone que lo interrumpa, sé que está muy ocupado, pero el señor Yugi Moto desea verlo con urgencia" dijo muy mansamente la muchacha, que había aprendido a temerle a su jefe. "¿Yugi Moto?" repitió Seto con voz rara. "Haz que pase"

La joven le dedicó una última sonrisa al Rey de los Juegos antes de conducirlo por el elevador hasta el despacho de su jefe, al que lo hizo pasar inmediatamente. Seto no había cambiado mucho a sus 22 años, estaba tal y como lo recordaba de la última vez que lo vió, apenas habían terminado la preparatoria cuando se habían separado para ir por caminos distintos. Seto lucia, quizá un poco más grande y más intimidante que antes, tenía el flequillo de su cabello algo más largo, pero igual de castaño que antes, sus ojos azules refulgían suavemente mientras, con la vista fija en el monitor de su laptop, tecleaba sin parar códigos para sus nuevos proyectos.

La secretaria anunció la visita de Yugi, y después se marchó cerrando la puerta, dejando tras de sí un silencio sólo interrumpido por el interminable sonido de las teclas de la laptop. "¿Qué sucede, Yugi?" preguntó Seto, alzando la vista por primera vez, para que Yugi viera por fin dos ojeras enmarcado aquellos hermosos ojos. "¿Tienes algún problema?" inquirió nuevamente el CEO, que siempre había sido muy amable con él desde que éste había vencido a Atemu en la batalla ceremonial. "No pasa nada, Seto -se apenó Yugi, caminando hacia donde estaba él- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas" las mejillas del muchacho se tiñieron levemente de rojo, había sido una estupidez el haber ido ahí, así como si nada.

**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido  
en una persona tan insensible  
Sin alma, mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que lo encuentres ahí y lo lleves de vuelta a casa**

Seto no expresó nada, siguió tecleando una y otra vez, mientras Yugi se dedicaba a mirarlo, como si no existiera nada más fascinante en el mundo, hasta que notó una mueca en apariencia imperceptible en su rostro, una mueca parecida al dolor, sufrimiento... quizá. Seto empezaba a hacer pausas cada vez más frecuentes para teclear en su ordenador, a veces Yugi lo veía detenerse completamente y esconder la vista en el flequillo, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, simulando pensar en algo.

"¿Estás bien, Seto?" se alarmó el muchacho, cuando el ojiazul se desplomó sobre su escritorio, haciendo caer la laptop sobre el suelo tapizado con una alfombra a juego con los ojos de su señor. Yugi se acercó a Seto rápidamente, lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba, hasta que éste quedó recostado sobre el respaldo de su silla. "Seto..." repetía Yugi, moviéndolo suavemente de un lado para otro, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Estuvo a punto de ir a buscar ayuda, cuando Seto jaló de su brazo, una sola vez y éste se volteó para atenderlo.

"Seto, no estás bien... ¿qué tienes?" preguntó el muchacho, incándose hasta quedar frente a frente con él. "Es el exceso de trabajo" declaró entonces al no obtener una respuesta del castaño, que intentó recobrar su digna compostura, pero sin poder lograrlo. "Estoy bien" afirmó Seto, con voz potente y fuerte, nada común en una persona que se había desmayado minutos antes. "No lo estás" discutió Yugi, tomándolo nuevamente del brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse, para llevarlo a uno de sus sofás, forrado de color negro, donde éste se tendió sin muchas ganas. "Seto, tan sólo tienes 22 años ¿por qué te matas trabajando así? Eres todavía muy joven, deberías de salir a disfrutar de la vida, sal con Mokuba estoy seguro de que él te necesita" Yugi había dado en el clavo, cuando mencionó el nombre de Mokuba, el CEO no hizo más que componer una mueca de mayos sufrimiento y desvió la vista antes de responder "Mokuba se marchó con Noah, hace ya dos años, yo no podía atenderlo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en la compañía" explicó con un dejo suplicante en la voz, como si quisiera que éste comprendiera la situación.

"¿Y por eso estás así?" siguió regañándolo el menor, que ahora tenía el mismo temple que su antepasado egipcio. "Debiste cuidar más de tu hermano, Seto, él era tu única familia, siempre te vi defendiéndolo de todo y de todos, pero ahora él ya no te importa, ¿cierto?" comentó con amargura el pequeño, el no quería ser duro con Seto, pero tenía que decirle lo mal que había estado al tomar aquella decisión. "No te atrevas... -amenazó Seto, que sabía que habñia mucha verdad en las palabras de Yugi- No comprendes la situación, me he hecho cargo de Mokuba durante años, ahora que él ya está grande puede valerse por sí mismo, no me necesita"

"¿Eso crees?"

**_Despiértame  
_Despiértame por dentro  
_No puedo despertar  
_Despiértame por dentro  
_Sálvame_  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
_Despiértame_  
Ordenale a mi sangre correr  
_No puedo despertar_  
Antes de terminar incompleto  
_Sálvame_  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido**

Seto negó con la cabeza, y por primera vez en su vida, Yugi vio que sus ojos estaban anegados de cristalinas lágrimas. "Sé que Mokuba me necesita, pero la empresa también" se aferró, pasando saliva con cierta dificultad. "¿Y por tu empresa sacrificarás también tu salud?" Yugi estaba cada vez más furioso, Seto no quería entender razones, no se daba cuenta de que estaba más pálido y ojeroso que nunca, que también estaba delgado y que parecía muy alicaído. "Entiéndeme, Seto -Yugi pegó su cara a la de él, sin el menor asomo de timidez- Esta empresa no vale tu vida, no vale tu salud, no vale tu felicidad, no vale... no vale esto" y dicho lo cual, Yugi le plantó un largo beso a Seto, que se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par... sólo unos momentos, hasta que se dejó llevar por la iniciativa de la persona de la cual había estado enamorado durante mucho tiempo.

"Yugi..." susurró el CEO cuando éste se separó de él, dejándolo con el dulce sabor de su labios que relamió con gusto, como si se tratara del mismo néctar de la vida. Yugi se puso más rojo que un semáforo en alto, bajó la vista y se dio la vuelta, había cedido a un mero impulso y ahora no sabía qué iba a pasarle, tal vez Seto le gritaría que estaba loco, quizá lo sacaría a patadas... o quizá... quizá le iba a devolver el beso, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"Ayúdame" pidió el ojiazul una vez se hubo separado. "Sé que mi vida está mal, sé que... mi salud se está deteriorando por culpa del maldito trabajo... pero no sentía ya ganas de vivir, con Mokuba lejos y tú..." Yugi le puso un dedo en los labios, luego lo obligó a recostarse una vez más en el sofá y él se arrodilló allí mismo, para después indicarle a Seto que continuara hablando. "Tú habías sido esa persona de la que me había enamorado hacia años... iba a decírtelo, pero Atemu ya estaba contigo... cuando él se marchó, pensé que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo pero... tú estabas muy mal, seguías amándolo ¿no es cierto? Pensé que había perdido mi segunda oportunidad y me retiré dignamente, pensando que con el tiempo se me pasaría, pero... el verte en tantos torneos así..."

Yugi sonrió tristemente, a él le había pasado algo similar, después de haber superado lo de Atemu se había dado cuenta que antes de amarlo a él, había otra persona importante en su vida y ese era Seto Kaiba, el hombre que, tendido frente a él, seguía contándole su historia.

**Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.  
Tráeme a la vida.  
Congelado por dentro sin tu roce,  
sin tu amor, querido.  
Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte**

"Te ayudaré, Seto, pero debes prometerme una cosa... ¿le darás, de ahora en adelante, más prioridad a tu vida que a tu trabajo" Seto asintió una sola vez y después le indicó a Yugi que llamara a uno de sus empleados, que de inmediato ordenó a Yugi salir de ahí y regresar otro día, pues Seto debía ir al hospital, ya que estaba peor de lo que denotaba su condición física.

Seto fue trasladado inmediatamente al Hospital Central de Ciudad Dominó, donde lo llevaron a terapia intensiva, sufría un severo caso de anorexia que podría acabar con su vida en cualquier momento, eso, el exceso de trabajo, la falta de sueño y la mala alimentación estaban terminando con la vida del CEO que permaneció días enteros en aquél hospital, recibiendo ocasionalmente la visita de Yugi, que le aseguraba todo estaría bien, y que pronto volvería a ver a Mokuba.

No fue si no una noche intempestiva que la vida de Seto peligró realmente, pese a que había tenido algunos avances favorables, ese día su cuerpo resintió más que nunca sus excesos y debilidades y le causaron un paro cardiaco, Yugi se encontraba sentado junto a la cama de Seto cuando esto sucedió, todo parecía estar bien, Seto todavía lucía cansado y ojeroso, pero sonreía cansinamente a su pareja de vez en cuando, hasta que en uno de esos momentos, la sonrisa se le esfumó de la cara y el aparato junto a su cama empezó a emitir un ruido ensordecedor, al tiempo que un sinfín de enfermeras pasaban por su lado.

Seto se sumergió entonces en una oscuridad profunda y horrible, sintió cómo su cuerpo se separaba de su alma, y vio pasar frente a él todos sus errores, vio como desde su niñez había sido obligado a convertirse en un ser desalmado, en un ser frío... y su hermano había resentido tantos años ese trato, también vio cómo empezó a caer en excesos, a dejar de comer a sus horas, a dejar de importarle su vida...

"Doctor, esto está mal, necesitamos un desfibrilador" se oyó en un eco.

**Todo este tiempo  
No puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondido en la oscuridad  
Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí  
Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo  
Sin un pensamiento  
Sin una voz  
Sin alma  
No me dejes morir aquí  
Debe de haber algo mal  
Tráeme a la vida**

Y frente al CEO se abrieron entonces dos caminos, el camino más allá... el camino hacia la muerte, que lo recibía con una cálida brisa, y en el otro, el camino de la vida, que lucía tenebroso y oscuro, pero en el cual logró divisar una pequeña luz, ahora debía decidir... ¿su vida o su muerte? ¿Qué encontraría si vivía? ¿Y si moría?

Él nunca había sido un cobarde, jamás de Seto Kaiba se había oido semejante tontería, sin embargo... estaba dudando, si tan sólo algo le garantizara que todo estaría bien después de regresar o de ir, pero no había vales de garantía ni cheques que compraran la felicidad, debía verlo por sí mismo, debía darse cuenta, afrontar los retos, como cuando era más joven, uno tras otro, alzándose victorioso sobre sus enemigos, y esta vez, el enemigo era la vida.

O quizá no.

La luz en el fondo del camino de la vida no eran más que su hermano y su pareja, Mokuba y Yugi estaban ahí, y sabía que no era justo dejarse vencer por una enfermedad, porque también afectaría a sus seres queridos, pese a que fueran realmente muy pocos.

"Voy a vivir, a Seto Kaiba nadie lo vence"

**Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.**

"Doctor, logramos estabilizarlo, el señor Kaiba es un hombre muy fuerte" anunció una de las enfermeras, secándose el sudor de la frente, y sonriéndole a Yugi, que através del cristal que lo separaba del cuarto, le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que iba a ser duro, sabía que la vida no era fácil, pero podrían enfrentarlo, Atemu le había enseñado muchas cosas, y una de ellas, la más importante es que si querías algo debías luchar por él, superando las pruebas que te ponía la vida, sin importar cuales fueran, porque todo ese esfuerzo te traería la felicidad.

Seto despertó unos días después, para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos, Mokuba y Noah, y con su Yugi, todos sonriéndole, pero aun con evidente cara de preocupación, después de las normales disculpas y promesas, y tras unos días más de estar en el hospital, Seto fue dado de alta, obligado a tomar una dieta rigurosa y medicado para el corazón por el resto de su vida, pero no le importó, podría superar todo aquello.

Y lo hizo, algunos meses después de haber tenido aquél ataque al corazón, ya se le veía andando de aquí por allá en Kaiba Corp, aunque ya no pasaba todo el día allí, ni mucho menos, siempre se marchaba a las cuatro de la tarde, momento en el cual se reunía con Yugi y con sus hermanos para comer o cualquier otra actividad.

Esa tarde Yugi lo esperaba fuera del edificio, vestido de mezclilla azul, al igual que aquella vez, lo que desconcertó un poco al CEO, pues que el recordara tenían otros planes. Yugi lo jaló dentro de la limosina negra que había pasado a ser también de su propiedad desde que se habían hecho pareja y cuando entraron, se limitó a darle una orden poco precisa al conductor, que de inmediato se aventuró entre las calles de la Ciudad, sin decirle a su jefe a dónde iban, y Yugi mucho menos iba a desentrañar ese misterio.

Lo cierto es que la limosina se detuvo en el mirador de Ciudad Dominó, en una tarde bastante bonita, en la que el mar rompía con las olas, creando un sonido pacífico, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Yugi se recargó sobre el mirador, y aunque tenía las mejillas sonrosadas lo siguiente que dijo le hizo ver al CEO que éste ya había madurado.

**Dame la vida.**

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Hubo un cómodo silencio que duró apenas unos segundos, porque después Seto, con su voz grave respondió:

"Sí"

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:** La canción es Bring me to life de Evanescense, espero les haya gustado, no estoy muy segura de cómo manejé a los personajes, pero para eso los tengo a ustedes :3. Por favor, si me dejan un review espero me den una crítica constructiva en él.

Ja ne!


End file.
